The invention relates to wireless mic drumsticks with very small LED lights placed into the stick body when they are manufactured.
US 2009/0019986 A1, published Jan. 22, 2009 discloses a drumstick with integrated microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,163, issued Oct. 7, 1980 discloses illuminated drumsticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,079, issued Aug. 8, 1978 discloses illuminated drum stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,737, issued Nov. 12, 2002 discloses a system and method for emitting laser light from a drumstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,035, issued Jan. 26, 1988 discloses a drumstick with light emitting diode.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention, below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.